


Divination Notes and Projects

by MatthewtheMage1248



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cosplay, Divination, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewtheMage1248/pseuds/MatthewtheMage1248
Summary: This work and it's following updates and sequels is a compilation of notes a Ravenclaw student, Clover Phipps, as he studies and is guided by Prof. Trelawney and eventually Prof. Firenze.





	1. Chapter 1

Greetings and well met everyone, my name is Clover Phipps, and this is the start of a compilation of my notes as an apprentice in the ways of Divination, and my guides in this matter are Prof. Trelawney and Prof. Firenze.

At this time only Prof. Trelawney has agreed to let me publish my notes and running projects to the public of both Muggle and Wizard-Kind alike, understandably so, Prof. Firenze wishes me to keep our notes private until such a time that he feels everyone is ready for learning from a centaur like himself. Of course I personally think that he is just nervous of not being accepted by everyone, he keeps telling me that not everyone is as kind, considerate and open minded as Prof. Dumbledore was, and still is through his portrait.

Well, anyways, I’m getting off topic, perhaps a side effect of spending so much time with Prof. Trelawney. Well, this first installment of my notes will be about one of the most basic tools of Divination: Tarot. I have developed a way to let the cards speak. Please enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. I must admit it might take me a bit to read your notes due to having to travel to Hogsmeade each time I wish to add and see anything on here, due to the whole muggle mechanics acting up around Hogwarts. Well please enjoy.

A - The Fool - 5 of Pentacles - 3 of Wands  
B - The Magician - 6 of Pentacles - 4 of Wands  
C - The High Priestess - 7 of Pentacles - 5 of Wands  
D - The Empress - 8 of Pentacles - 6 of Wands  
E - The Emperor - 9 of Pentacles - 7 of Wands  
F - The Hierophant - 10 of Pentacles - 8 of Wands  
G - The Lovers - Page of Pentacles - 9 of Wands  
H - The Chariot - Knight of Pentacles - 10 of Wands  
I - Strength - Queen of Pentacles - Page of Wands  
J - Hermit - King of Pentacles - Knight of Wands  
K - Wheel of Fortune - Ace of Swords - Queen of Wands  
L - Justice - 2 of Swords - King of Wands  
M - The Hanged Man - 3 of Swords - Ace of Cups  
N - Death - 4 of Swords - 2 of Cups  
O - Temperance - 5 of Swords - 3 of Cups  
P - The Devil - 6 of Swords - 4 of Cups  
Q - The Tower - 7 of Swords - 5 of Cups  
R - The Star - 8 of Swords - 6 of Cups  
S - The Moon - 9 of Swords - 7 of Cups  
T - The Sun - 10 of Swords - 8 of Cups  
U - Judgement - Page of Swords - 9 of Cups  
V - The World - Knight of Swords - 10 of Cups  
W - Ace of Pentacles - Queen of Swords - Page of Cups  
X - 2 of Pentacles - King of Swords - Knight of Cups  
Y - 3 of Pentacles - Ace of Wands - Queen of Cups  
Z - 4 of Pentacles - 2 of Wands - King of Cups


	2. Update Announcements for House Boards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a notice for all the houses bulletin boards, and as I add notes here they will appear on each board accordingly.

Hey everyone, sorry it’s been so long since I’ve wrote you, I must say this year at Hogwarts has been really busy with everything going on between Minister Granger and Professor Mcgonagall have been working with the Muggle Prime Minister and slowly revealing to the Muggle community that magic has been here this entire time, not to mention, I’ve been up to my eyeballs in projects for classes with the new staffing, like Professor Snape’s Portrait, for example. Oops, I should not have said that, I really should not have said that, oh well, i guess that’s a surprise you just get to look forward too. Anyways, I promise to post when I will be on here on a regular basis. Just a heads up it will be in connection with the Divination Workshop, so please check back often until I get those dates from Professor Trelawney. But, sadly I must step away because I have a delicious Butterbeer on it’s way over to me along with a whole crew of students for our weekly divination study group. Remember to check your house bulletin boards for updates.


	3. Happy holidays Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Organization

Hey everyone, I truly apologize that I have seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth, I have been spending so much time with Prof. Trelawney lately, I swear it is so easy to get caught up in what you are passionate about and for me that is magic with an emphasis on divination. I will be posting as much as I can through the holidays and for the foreseeable furute, (please excuse the corny divination joke). Well, the tool of choice of my divination adventures and developments are my trust cards both playing card and tarot. For now I will be having a table of playing card to color correspondences.

Red | Orange | Yellow | Green | Blue | Indigo | Violet  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Ace of Diamonds | 2 of Diamonds | 3 of Diamonds | 4 of Diamonds | 5 of Diamond | 6 of Diamonds | 7 of Diamonds  
8 of Diamonds | 9 of Diamonds | 10 of Diamonds | Jack of Diamonds | Queen of Diamonds | King of Diamonds | Ace of Spades  
2 of Spades | 3 of Spades | 4 of Spades | 5 of Spades | 6 of Spades | 7 of Spades | 8 of Spades  
9 of Spades | 10 of Spades | Jack of Spades | Queen of Spades | King of Spades | Ace of Clubs | 2 of Clubs  
3 of Clubs | 4 of Clubs | 5 of Clubs | 6 of Clubs | 7 of Clubs | 8 of Clubs | 9 of Clubs  
10 of Clubs | Jack of Clubs | Queen of Clubs | King of Clubs | Ace of Hearts | 2 of Hearts | 3 of Hearts  
4 of Hearts | 5 of Hearts | 6 of Hearts | 7 of Hearts | 8 of Hearts | 9 of Hearts | 10 of Hearts  
Jack of Hearts | Queen of Hearts | King of Hearts |  |  |  |   
  
  
Please enjoy!


End file.
